


Day Fifteen:  Costume Party

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Queen - Freeform, im batmaaaaan, the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no imagination.”</p><p>Chat gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart.  “You wound me, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fifteen:  Costume Party

Marinette had no idea what she had done in a past life to deserve this.  This…  this…  madness?  Yes, madness was an adequate term.

“When you said you would come as a knight, I didn’t expect this,” she admitted, drinking in her somewhat newly dubbed best friend’s appearance. 

(By the way, he was _not_ kidding about ‘no take backsies’.  It was serious business with him.)

“What?  I am _the_ knight!” he exclaimed with pride, removing the outermost mask to reveal his familiar cat mask beneath it.  Marinette hummed, a sound that was neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.  She crossed her arms and took in her partner’s newly donned cape and utility belt.  The rest of his outfit was already black and somehow already fit the bill.

“You’re Batman.”

“Isn’t that so cool?  Come on, Princess, you twisted it a bit, too,” he pointed out, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

“No I didn’t,” Marinette denied.  “Kida is a perfectly acceptable princess.”

“Yeah, but you’re wearing her queen outfit,” Chat pointed out.  “So, technically, you dressed up as a queen tonight.”

Marinette tsked at her silly kitty.  “You have no imagination.”

Chat gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart.  “You wound me, princess.”

“Isn’t that _queen_ right now, mister _the_ night?” Marinette snarked.  Chat chuckled.

“Meow-ch, princess.  You’ve got claws.”

“Got that right.”

The two laughed as they continued to talk about their ridiculous costumes in their little party of two.


End file.
